Daisy's Diary
by 1KamZ
Summary: Luigi finds something that he shouldn't put his eyes on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Daisy's Diary**_

_**By:1KamZ**_

It was a regular day in the Mushroom Kingdom and there was something in Peach's castle that needed to clean, Daisy's room.

"I think I need some extra help cleaning up this mess," Daisy cried resting the broom near a window.

Suddenly, Daisy heard some voices from outside of her window. She opened the window and realized that those voices were Mario and Luigi. It looks as though they were busy having a conversation and taking a walk near the castle. Peach wouldn't help Daisy so she wondered if Luigi can help her. She peeped her head out of the window to get their attention.

"Hey Luigi can you help me with some room cleaning please?"

"Oh sure Daisy," Luigi quickly answered leaving Mario alone to walk by himself.

Luigi came into Daisy's room slipping on something unimportant.

"Get up Luigi this is no time for playing around I wanna finish this and get it over with," Daisy said placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," Luigi apologized after getting up from the floor. "Soooooo how come Peach doesn't want to help you with your room?"

"She said she's busy," Daisy sighed rolling her eyes.

Luigi took a broom and they began cleaning for 2 hours.

"Done!," Daisy said in relief, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

She dropped the broom and went to the bathroom. Luigi was about to leave, but happened to notice a bizarre object sticking out from under Daisy's bed.

"What the heck is that?"

He came under the bed and slowly pulled out the object and noticed that it was a diary, Daisy's diary. Luigi gasped in shock opening the book, but was interrupted when he heard someone enter through Daisy's window, It was Waluigi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Daisy's Diary :Chapter 2**_

* * *

"Waluigi? Wha-What're you doing here?," Luigi asked with a look of confusion.

Waluigi stared at Luigi, ignoring him, wondering what he was holding. He grabbed the book from Luigi's hand and carelessly began reading.

"**Daisy narration,**

_Dear diary, Luigi is so clumsy and funny. The way he falls unexpectedly makes me smile and laugh. I am so glad to have someone like him, my prince in green :)__"_

"Ha Ha I feel like a big strong man," Luigi said puffing up his chest trying to look like a tough guy.

"Don't get your hopes up Superwimp there's more," Waluigi said.

"**Daisy narration,**

_Even though he's so funny what annoys me is his cowardness towards his enemies. I mean c'mon, who can be afraid of that big ball of cotton called Boo? Boo?! -sigh- When will he man up for once and have his own game saving me like what Mario does for Peach."_

Waluigi laughed while Luigi's face changed to sad expressions.

"All of those things are true!," Waluigi cried laughing wildly.

"But…she told me that it's cute to be afraid of ghosts," Luigi muttered to himself.

Feeling angry, Luigi turned a page and found something Daisy wrote about Waluigi.

"**Daisy narration**,

_Dear diary, OMG Waluigi is so freaking irritating, disrespectful, and STUPID! Who can be friends with a weird punk like that. And no one knows why he hates Luigi. He thinks he's so smooth holding an old dirty red rose that he keeps pulling out from nowhere and then does stupid plans with his tub of lard partner, Wario, and fails every single one. He needs a new hobby."_

Luigi chuckled trying to make Waluigi feel bad as he already is. Suddenly, they heard sounds of footsteps approaching.

"Oh crap its Daisy w-w-what should we do?," Luigi stammered.

Without hesitation Waluigi leaped out of the window. Luigi had no choice, so he jumped out as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Daisy's Diary :Chapter 3**_

* * *

"That was close," Luigi said dusting off his clothes. "Did you put the diary back under Daisy's bed?"

Again Waluigi ignores him with his back turned.

"What are you doing?," Luigi asked approaching Waluigi to realize Daisy's diary is still in Waluigi's filthy hands. "Dude! That's Daisy's diary. Do you know what she'll do to us if she finds out that we have it?!"

"Shut up will ya," Waluigi hushed going down back into the diary.

Curious, Luigi took a tiny peek into the diary laughing and snickering with Waluigi.

Meanwhile…

Daisy strolls into the castle's living room and noticed Peach sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi Peach, what's up I cleaned my room."

Peach ignored her.

"Hell-o are you deaf?"

Peach scoffed and continued her ignoring.

Confused and a little angry, Daisy exits outside of the castle and saw Yoshi and Toad playing some basketball.

"Ha Ha! Hey I wanna play lets go, you guys against me."

With bummed expressions, Toad and Yoshi just walked away leaving Daisy.

"What the heck is going on today?," Daisy cried.

Daisy sighed walking back to the castle noticing couple Koopas gazing at her in a strange, angry way. Daisy enters the castle

and still found Peach watching TV.

"Can you please answer me and tell me what's going on?!," Daisy yelled, but still didn't get a response.

Mario enters waving only to Peach and not Daisy.

"Mario didn't you see me right in front of you," Daisy cried.

He stared at Daisy, but said nothing then walking over to Peach.

This angered Daisy, so she marched out of the living room into the nearby hallway later unseen by Mario and Peach. After she left they began conversating with each other. Daisy stopped to think what was going on today but was somehow hearing the convo, so she sneakily hid somewhere in the hallway and listened to the whole discussion.

"I can't believe Daisy, calling me a dumb blonde that spitefully gets kidnapped by Bowser just to watch you work your butt off trying to save me," Peach said to Mario.

"Heh heh, well y'know that may be true," Mario said.

Peach glared at Mario.

Daisy ran up to her room, slammed her door, and tried to clearly understand what Peach said.

"How could Peach find out about me calling her those things? I-I mean she sounds exactly like my diary! Wait a minute…"

Daisy checked under her bed and found absolutely nothing, which angered her immediately.

"WHERE'S MY DIARY?!"

She checked everywhere in her room, but couldn't find anything.

"Okay…okay… so who was the last person in here? Me then…"

Daisy eyes widened realizing who it was.

"LUIGIIIIIIIIIII!"


End file.
